1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter based on a soft start drive. In particular, the present invention relates to a switch controller for controlling a switching operation of a soft start type of converter, a switch control method, and a converter using the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a converter uses a soft start method for preventing an over-current through a main switch controlling an output voltage in the initial operation of the converter and minimizing an output overvoltage. The soft start method controls the switching operation of the main switch of a converter to gradually increase an output voltage at the initial operation of the converter.
A digital to analog converter (DAC) and a counter with a large size and a complex structure are used so as to control the converter for soft-start in the conventional soft start method. Accordingly, the structure and the operation of the converter are typically complicated, and the components for the soft start operation occupy a large area in the converter. Further, the production cost of the converter is high since it uses a circuit with a large size and complexity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.